


Ain't No One Gonna See

by PinkPandorafrog



Category: Borderlands
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-01
Updated: 2015-01-01
Packaged: 2018-03-04 20:07:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3087344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkPandorafrog/pseuds/PinkPandorafrog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maya catches Brick in a compromising situation, and ends up doing some of her own compromising.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ain't No One Gonna See

It started as an accident. Maya had woken up in the middle of the night- the actual night, when it was dark outside and everything- and had been unable to get back to sleep. It was too hot, too quiet, and she wasn't used to it being so dark when she was trying to sleep anymore. Damn Pandora, she thought irritably as she untangled herself from her sheets.

Quiet, even breathing showed that the other occupants of the room were sleeping, and the soft glow of the monitors in the next room showed that someone was keeping watch like they were supposed to. She thought for a moment, then sighed quietly, pushing herself to her feet. If she couldn't sleep, she might as well see if she could give whoever was keeping watch some company. Maybe if she was lucky, there would even be some fresh coffee. Or lukewarm coffee, at least.

She raked her hand through her hair and walked into the next room, moved quietly so that she didn't wake her companions. What she saw stopped her cold.

She peered up at the screens, then her head tilted slowly to the side until her ear was almost resting on her shoulder. "What the hell is that?"

The dark shape silhouetted by the monitor in front of him rose. She couldn't make out his features past the glow of the screens, but from his size and shape, there was only one person it could be.

He seemed to look at her for a moment or two, taking in where she was squinting in an effort to register just exactly what was happening on the screens in front of her. "It's called porn." He sounded defensive as hell.

"Yeah, I gathered that." She pressed her lips together, and she couldn't seem to look away from what was being displayed. "Why are you watching porn in the middle of Headquarters?"

"Well, it's late, and no one else was up... And I'm all lonely and..." He squared his shoulders and looked down at her. "I am a sexual being, Maya." Now he sounded offended. He folded his arms in front of him, and she could almost make out the hurt look on his face in the fuzzy darkness.

She didn't even know what to say to that. Instead, she stared at the screen. "Is that even anatomically possible?"

He glanced up at the screen to see what she was talking about. After a moment, he nodded. "Yeah. Here, I'll show you." Before her still sleep-addled brain had really registered what was going on, she was on her back on the table in a very precarious position, feeling just a hair away from falling onto the floor. And Brick... Brick was somehow both entwined with her and on top of her. She could feel his chest moving as he breathed.

Silence. Her mind worked furiously to catch up to what was going on. "Did... Did you just mount me, Brick?"

Silence again. The large hands currently behind her neck and on her ankle shifted, and then she was on her feet again, blinking at the broad chest in front of her. Well, this is awkward. He was close, very close. He smelled... Nice. Nicer than she thought he would. The silence stretched on and on.

"Is, uh... Is there coffee?" she asked finally, not daring to look up to meet his eyes.

He gestured over to the wall, and after another moment of blinking dumbly at his chest, she went over in the indicated direction, desperately avoiding looking at both him and the creative scenes still playing out on the monitor.

She went over and poured herself a cup of coffee old enough to be room temperature, and when she turned back around, the obscene images had stopped playing out on the monitors. Brick had sat back down and turned his attention back to his screen and was pointedly not looking at her.

Her mind was spinning. What exactly had just happened? Well, she knew the mechanics of what had just happened- apparently that position was anatomically possible, as proved by the slight twinge in the tendons on the inside of her left thigh.

It wasn't like she was unfamiliar with sex. A highly secretive romp with Axton shortly after they'd landed on the planet had taken care of that, something he still teased her about. And she knew about porn, obviously, she was surrounded by men all the time. Loud men. Boisterous men. And then there was that job from Scooter...

She just didn't necessarily equate the two things with herself. Or Brick. Or herself and Brick. Was there a herself and Brick? Obviously, he'd just been pressed up against her in a very intimate way, but did it mean anything? Did it not mean anything? It hadn't been unpleasant, really, when she thought about it. Well, except for the pulling in her thighs, she wasn't quite as flexible as the young lady on the screen had been.

But it had felt... nice. Hot. Sexy? Her experience with sexy was pretty limited, but that certainly seemed like it could potentially qualify. She certainly felt... tingly. And Brick had obviously been... feeling pretty good about it. But was that from the porn, or being tangled up with her? Or both?

"I couldn't sleep," she said, then winced at how loud her voice sounded. She dropped her volume a bit. "I figured I'd help you keep an eye on things."

"Uh, thanks." He didn't exactly sound pleased, though, and he was still refusing to look at her.

She stared at the back of his head for a moment and then... Oh shit. She'd interrupted him. She'd heard enough about blue balls to write a book, and here she was, what was that term? Cock-blocking. She was cock-blocking Brick. Was it still cock-blocking if it was a solo effort?

"I'm sorry. You were... I should..." She set the coffee cup on the nearest surface where there was just enough room. "I'll go. I think I'll take a good, long walk or something." She was glad it was dark enough that he couldn't see the color heating up her face. Sirens didn't blush.

"Nah, it's fine. Mood's gone anyway, and company's better than not." He glanced back at her before leaning over and rolling a chair across the floor until it was beside his, his leather vest creaking as he moved. "Sit."

She hesitated for a moment before picking up her coffee cup again and joining him in front of the monitors. She tucked one foot up on the seat in front of her to rest her forearm on, leaning over it to peer at the screens. There was nothing going on, no wonder he'd been...

"You're pretty flexible."

"I guess. Not as much as..." she gestured to the screen that was currently showing an image of the Tundra Express.

"Nah, but that's what she does. You're, you know..."

"I'm what?" That was vague. She wasn't sure if she should be insulted or not.

"You don't make porn for a living?" He glanced over at her his hands laced over the back of his head, she felt his eyes lingering for a moment before he turned back to the screens. "More flexible'n anyone I ever fucked, anyway."

There wasn't really an answer for that. Obviously the mood wasn't quite gone if he was still talking about it, and she wasn't exactly sure how to handle that. The little voice in the back of her mind that had talked her into letting Axton into her pants sure had ideas on exactly how to handle that.

And when his hands came down from his head, the arm on the side she was sitting on draped casually across the back of her chair. That was fair, the chairs were pretty close together and he was a very broad man.

"What's that?" she asked after a moment, her foot dropping to the floor so that she could lean forward to get a closer look at the movement on one of the screens.

"Skags fucking." The answer came so quickly, he couldn't have even had a chance to look.

"I'm serious."

"Me too. Where'd you think skag pups came from? It's that time of year. They been at it on and off all night."

"Oh. Is everything having sex tonight?" She'd meant it as a joke, tried to keep her voice light, but it didn't come out that way.

She could feel him looking at her as she sat back in her chair, belatedly remembering that his arm was there when her shoulders rested against it.

"Could be." That voice... Deep and gravely, that voice was sex. That just wasn't right.

He stood, reaching his arms up above his head as he stretched, then one hand came down, palm up, held out to her.

She stared at it for a second and then her hand was in his, and he was pulling her to her feet as well. She knew she should make some sort of protest about abandoning the monitors, but the words just wouldn't come out. She remembered to leave her coffee cup on the table, just before he led her out to the open balcony.

Climbing onto the thick railing, he swung himself up to the roof easier than she would have thought for someone of his size, and she followed after him, all hesitation gone.

When she stood on the flat surface of the roof, dusting her hands off on her pants, she caught sight of him methodically pulling off his gloves and bracers, watching her silently with an unmistakable gleam in his eye.

"You're not a virgin are you?" he asked, his hands moving to the belt and chain at his waist.

She had to swallow before she could answer. "No. Would that be a problem?"

"Nah. Just mean I'd have to be a bit more gentle. How does that come off, anyway?" He jerked his head, gesturing with his chin to her bright yellow bodysuit.

Glancing down at herself, she cursed her wardrobe choice- not for the first time. "It's a bodysuit. There's a zipper in the back. Should I..."

"I'll get there." He stepped into her, looming over her, his hand sliding over the bare skin exposed at her hip. His fingers were hot, almost scalding. "I like this."

Maya licked her lips, head craned back to look up into his face. "What if people see us?"

"Ain't no one gonna see." His head was coming down slowly, giving her one last chance to back out.

She wasn't about to back out. Her hands slid up the front of his scarred leather vest, fingers closing over the lapels. She had time to whisper, "You smell nice," before his mouth met hers, taking advantage of her parted lips with a bold sweep of his tongue against hers. The hand that wasn't gripping her bare hip was moving up her back, coming to rest at the nape of her neck. His lips moved roughly against hers, claiming her mouth with a practiced certainty.

Thoughts were insisting on invading her mind, though, distracting her. She broke the kiss, twisting her head to the side and taking a deep gulp of air. Had she even been breathing. "How is no one going to see us? We're completely exposed out here."

"Not yet, you're not." But he released her and stepped away, leaving her suddenly cold without the heat from his body. He took her hand again, leading her across Sanctuary's rooftops until they were behind a rounded narrow room. "Better?"

"Uh..." She didn't really have time to answer before he dropped to his knees in front of her, working through the various fastenings on her pants with the practiced ease that had rid him of his gloves.

She stepped out of her boots, and then moments later out of her pants as they fell to her ankles. From his knees, he was still able to reach up behind her and find the zipper pull, and soon she was out of her bodysuit as well, the cool night air hardening her nipples into points. She had to fight the urge to cross her arms over her breasts, instead resting her hands on his shoulders for lack of anywhere else to put them.

He was looking at her, his eyes moving leisurely over her body as though he had all night to admire her. "Damn!"

The compliment- did one word even count as a compliment? She supposed the look in his eyes made it count. The compliment made her relax just a little, but she was gripping his shoulders for balance just a second later. "What are you doing?"

He had ahold of her hips and he was pushing her gently backward, until her back meant the rough wall. "You'll want somethin' holdin' you up," he said, and then his hand was under her thigh, lifting her leg and resting it on his shoulder. She barely had time to think about how off-balance she felt before his mouth was right there, his tongue pushing forward, seeking and finding-

"Holy shit!" she breathed as his tongue danced over her clit, her fingernails digging into his vest-covered shoulder. His deep rumble of satisfaction at her response vibrated through her, making her bite her lip to keep from waking up all of Sanctuary.

One large hand was gripping her hip, holding her leg in place over his shoulder. The other was sliding up her thigh until it met her wet heat, one finger pushing slowly up inside her, making her gasp.

"Brick!" she exclaimed, mostly able to keep her voice to a frantic whisper. When the finger started moving, though, sliding surely in and out, she couldn't stop the low moan from escaping her throat.

If he hadn't been holding her in place, she would have been grinding her hips against him in time with each quick thrust of his finger. One hand moved from his shoulder to the back of his head, trying to pull him even closer, making him chuckle.

One finger became two, and she felt herself stretching around his large digits. His tongue never stopped, in fact his lips closed over her clit, sucking lightly, providing a continuous pressure that had her head thrown back against the wall, eyes shut, teeth closed tightly over her lip.

She could feel her pleasure building steadily, her world narrowing down to what was happening between her legs until it burst, warmth flooding her limbs. She may have yelled or screamed, but she just didn't care. He didn't stop, didn't even slow down while she came, and suddenly it was just too much. She grabbed his wrist to stop him, and she suddenly felt the cool night air where his mouth had just been.

"Virgin or not, you ain't done that too often."

That was the first time, actually, but she wasn't about to tell him that. She forced her eyes open and looked down at him, seeing the evidence of her pleasure wet across his chin. "Yeah," was what came out.

He chuckled, rising to his feet before her, wiping his mouth with the back of one thick forearm. She wanted to see him naked, and she busied herself with the zipper on his vest. He cooperated, letting her push the vest off and then the sleeveless blue shirt underneath, followed by the tight jeans he wore.

Her breath caught as she saw his erection, rising thickly away from his body. Did he want her to return the favor?

He seemed to read her mind. "Next time. I'm so fuckin' hard right now." He gave her a brief kiss before going back to his knees, this time turning to arrange their clothes to cover the roof. And then he was on his back, holding his hand up to her. "Come here."

She straddled his hips, sinking down to rest on his thighs. Her hand closed around his cock and started moving up and down, but his hand closed around her wrist, stopping her. "You do that, I ain't gonna last."

She shifted, rising up and positioning herself just over his cock, and sank down slowly, taking him deep inside. "Oh god." He wasn't exactly small, she could feel him filling her, glad he'd taken the time to make sure she was ready for him.

"Fuck, you're wet." His hands were gripping her hips but he remained still, letting her dictate the pace.

She moved her pelvis, rocking back and forth like she'd heard someone suggest once, it didn't matter who. When she started moving, so did his hands, one hand moving to circle one of her nipples, the other once again finding her clit.

He was moving too, pushing into her, she could feel every inch of his cock stroking her tight pussy, and she braced herself with her hands on his chest. They moved together, faster and faster, until he was holding her ass and slamming himself up into her. One of her fingers took over the position on her clit, the fingernails of her other hand digging into his chest as she clung desperately to him.

Her mouth was moving, words were coming out, but she barely registered that she was talking, let alone what she was saying. She came again as he drove into her, and the rhythmic clench of her muscles triggered his own release.

She slowed to a stop and collapsed on top of him, trying to catch her breath, opening her eyes.

"You got a mouth on you." His tone was admiring, he was gulping for air just as much as she was. "Probably woke up half of Sanctuary." His arms settled over the small of her back, holding her close.

"Are you serious?" Her eyes squeezed shut again, this time in embarrassment. "I was trying to avoid that."

His chest shook under her as he chuckled. "Don't worry about it. You sounded like you were havin' a good time."

"I was!"

"Good! Next time you should come out to Thousand Cuts. You can be as loud as you want. I like hearing that I'm doin' it right."

Maya drew in a deep, shuddering breath. "Yeah, I wouldn't worry about that."


End file.
